Country Ride
by Trevyler
Summary: Mordred gets a text from Archer with an offer of a ride. Of course she accepted his offer for multiple reasons. She gets more out of the day than she expected though. Archer shares a place close to his heart and they get a bit closer in the process. Not to mention Arturia is being a teasing mother on the side and encouraging the relationship. Archer (EMIYA) x Mordred
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to the third one-shot in my Mordred/Archer series. This one isn't as information heavy and will be short like the others. It connects to something from Blind Date as well. I don't know how well people liked House visit as I started this right after posting that one, but people liked Blind Date and my other Archer/Mordred story: Red Clad Temper. So that's all I have to say. Let's get started.**

* * *

After their last successful meet up, Mordred was thoroughly happy with her mother's persistent nature for once. Something good had came out of it. Even after their discussion, Archer said that he'd prefer it if she still called him Archer when they were in public. However, he was fine with her using the name while they were alone.

She liked how it felt to say his name. It felt nice. A feeling she never really connected with men before. Mostly because of...issues.

She was eating some nachos on the couch when her phone buzzed.

She checked it and saw it was message from Archer.

' _Are you free today?' -Archer_

She set down her snack and typed a reply.

 _'It's just a bit of a lazy day for me today. Maybe I should get a job or something to give me something to do.' -Mordred_

 _'I could always use some help around the shop.' -Archer_

 _'I'll consider it. I could use the extra cash anyway.' -Mordred_

 _'Who say I was paying you?' -Archer_

Mordred swore she could hear the teasing through the text.

 _'Very funny. -_-' -Mordred_

 _'I thought so too.' -Archer_

 _'So what were you asking if I was free for?' -Mordred_

 _'Right. I was wondering if you were ready to take me up on that offer of a ride.' -Archer_

Mordred seemed to perk up a bit at hearing that.

 _'Sounds like fun to me. Do you want me to drive up there or are you gonna pick me up?' -Mordred._

 _'I'm already in town, about 10 minutes away. I'll come pick you up.' -Archer_

 _'Alright. I'll go get ready. See you in a bit.' -Mordred_

 _'See you soon.' -Archer_

She plugged her phone in and went to her room to get some better suited clothing.

She stripped out of her white tank top and shorts and grabbed a different set of clothing. This included her signature red biker jacket, a black t-shirt, leather pants, a boots. All of which, complimented her slim athletic figure quite well.

When she exited her room, she came face to face with her mother who looked like she was about to knock.

Arturia looked her up and down, "Are you heading out?" she asked.

Mordred nodded, "Yeah. I shouldn't be gone too long though." she answered.

Before the older could reply, the doorbell rang.

Mordred turned to her mom, "Can you get that? If it's Archer, let him know I'll be out in a second." she said and headed downstairs towards the garage.

Arturia blinked before going to the door to answer it. As it turns out it was indeed Archer.

The white haired man gave a nod in greeting, "Hello Ms. Pendragon. I am here to pick up Mordred." he said.

She smiled, "No need for the Miss. Just call me Arturia. Mordred said she will be out in a moment." she replied.

Archer put his hands in his pockets, "Alright then..Arturia...I'll wait out here for her." he said turning to go back towards his bike.

The blonde stopped him, "Hold on a moment. There's something I should tell you." she said, motioning for him to come closer.

He raised an eyebrow, but obliged. The woman whispered something in his ear that he seemed to genuinely take interest in.

He pulled away, "I see. Thank you for the information." he replied.

At that point, Mordred came rushing to the door with a smile on her face, "Alright, I'm ready. See you in a bit Mom." she said, dragging Archer way.

Arturia giggled, "Be back in time for dinner. It's taco night." she called.

Mordred gave a thumbs up and Archer gave a friendly nod as he was dragged away.

The elder Pendragon shut the door and went about her day.

* * *

Archer swung his leg over the bike almost as soon as they got to it.

He looked over to Mordred, "I'm ready if you are. Hop on." he told her.

She did so, swinging her leg over and getting as comfortable as she could get.

He looked over his shoulder, "You might wanna hold on." he said calmly.

She gulped and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, blushing as she did so.

He smirked, "All set? Comfortable?" he asked teasingly.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was enjoying the contact right now.

She 'humphed', "Just go Shirou." she grumbled in embarrassment.

Ignoring the use of his real name, he waited for the right moment and sped off.

* * *

After a few minutes, Mordred noticed they were heading out of town.

She moved her head up by his ear, "Where are we going?" she asked.

He kept his eyes on the road, "I thought the ride would be more enjoyable out in the country where there's less people to worry about." he answered.

She nodded and kept quiet, leaning against him with her head against his back. She found his warmth comforting in a way yet it made her nervous.

They eventually made there way out to the country towards the nearby mountains. They weren't huge mountains, but big enough to be considered a mountain range.

In fact there was a lot of country and farm land in and around them that was mostly flat.

Mordred took this opportunity to look around and enjoy the view since she wasn't the driver for once. She liked the feel of the wind blowing in her hair as she watched trees, cows, horses, and even entire farms pass by.

Suddenly Archer took a sharp turn up hill, "Sorry about that. Hold on tight though. This'll be a bit of a bit bumpy ride." he called back.

She wrapped her arms a little tighter and leaned forward, watching the road over his shoulder.

They slowed down and came to a stop a medium distance after the bumpy ride. It seemed to be at a viewing area of sorts.

Mordred and Archer both dismounted the bike and stretched a little. Mordred leaned on the railing and took in the view.

It was great. You could see the sun passing through the center of the main two mountains. She could even see what looked like a radio station on top of the tallest one.

Archer brought an arm around her shoulder, "Nice isn't it? My dad showed it to me not long after he adopted me. I come back here every so often. Sometimes will my parents or Illya. Other times I come by myself just to clear my head." he commented.

She saw a look in his eye that appeared whenever he talked about his family. They obviously meant a lot to him despite not being his biological family.

She smiled, "You love them a lot don't you?" she asked.

He gave a rare brighter, somewhat innocent looking smile, "Yeah. They're my family in everything but blood." he replied.

She then noticed that they were very close now and blushed, "S-so Um...is there any other stops on our list?" she inquired.

He looked at her, "Not that I plan- Oh I see. Is someone getting flustered?" he chuckled.

She blushed and averted her gaze, "No...you're just imagining things." she admitted.

Archer patted her head, "Are you sure because that adorable little blush right now says otherwise." he teased.

Yet there was truth in his words. He really did think she looked cute right now.

He also took notice of the way the way the leather outfit she wore hugged her curves and accented her athletic frame nicely.

She was very attractive to him despite the fact that many would say she was lacking.

He gave a normal smile instead of a grin or a smirk, "You know. You look pretty damn good right now. I like the outfit." he complimented.

She seemed to gain confidence from his praise, "Thanks. I wanted to go for something a bit different this time. Looks like it paid off." she said.

He laughed lightly, "It did indeed. It suits you well. Hey how about we grab a couple pictures before we get back on the road?" he suggested.

Sure she said, pulling out her phone. She took a couple shots of the scenery and they took one together with the mountains in the background.

Mordred looked fondly at the picture, "Okay. I'm ready to go when you are." she said.

Archer nodded his head towards the bike, "Then let's hop on and we can head back in. We've got a bit to go though. This roads can be long and unruly." he commented.

* * *

About an hour later Mordred knew he definitely wasn't lying. They had been driving on a seemingly endless road that stretched in and around the mountains and the farmland on the outskirts of the city.

He said it would be about half an hour before they got back into town. She watched everything around her and was content for the moment. She had unconsciously snuggled up to Archer, enjoying the natural, comforting warmth of his body once more.

The white haired man didn't seem to mind one bit. If anything he seemed to be enjoying it. He had started to slow speed up a bit then slowed down as they started to enter more populated areas.

They stopped for a break at a gas station where Mordred went and got drinks inside while Archer filled the motorcycle up. She got herself a strawberry daiquiri flavored Sobe and Monster energy drink.

She paid after waiting for an annoying customer in front of her to pick a brand of cigarettes he wanted.

Archer drained the energy drink pretty quickly when she gave it to him, "Sorry I haven't really ate or drank anything today. Been kinda busy." he explained.

She tilted her head, "Why didn't you worry about food instead of taking me out?" she asked.

He patted her on the head, "I wanted to spend sometime with my adorable little munchkin." he said, voice laced with humor and affection.

She blushed at the pet name, "While I'm glad you did, you don't need to put things off on my account though." she said, rubbing her arm.

He finished putting the gas in, "It's worth it. I'd much rather spend time with you than sit by myself at home eating." he replied.

She took a drink out of her bottle and was pleased with the flavor, opting to drink some more. She drank the rest of the bottle before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and throwing away the bottle.

Archer put the gas nozzle back into it's proper place and closed up the gas tank, "I'll swing by and take you home before I head back home myself." he told her as the both climbed on the motorcycle.

She wrapped her arms around his waist without blushing this time, "Okay. Mom's probably going to be preparing to make dinner right now. It's about that time." she replied.

They'd left at about one o'clock in the afternoon. After all the driving and the couple of stops they'd made it had been about 4:30 now. Arturia would likely be cooking dinner which they usually held around 5 everyday.

They left the gas station, heading in the direction of the Pendragon Residence.

* * *

It was about 4:43 when they stopped in front of her house.

Archer insisted on walking her to the door despite her saying he didn't have to.

She used her key to get in and was greeted by Arturia who'd appeared by the door wearing an apron and oven mitts over her white shirt and blue skirt.

She smiled, "Had fun I suppose?" she asked.

Mordred nodded happily, "Yep. I got some pictures to show you too." she answered.

Archer smiled a bit, " Well I'm gonna head home." he said.

Arturia turned to him, "Are you sure? You're welcome to stay for dinner." she offered.

He shook his head, "Sorry Ma'm. Maybe next time I can take you up on your offer, but I gotta finish up some stuff at home." he politely declined.

Arturia looked a bit disappointed, but she couldn't dwell on it and she had to go check on the dinner that was still cooking.

Mordred moved a bit closer to him and did something a bit unexpected, she hugged him. He returned her embrace, enjoying their current closeness.

He then got a mischievous grin and pulled back a little, giving a small peck to her forehead.

As expected she turned bright red, gave a quick 'Goodbye Shirou' and darted into the house. He chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair as he walked towards his bike to leave.

* * *

Mordred sat with her back to the door, face still flushed and heart beating a bit faster than normal.

Arturia giggled, "What are you so flustered about?" she asked.

Her daughter looked up at her, "H-he...um...kissed my forehead." she stuttered

The mother smiled warmly, "It was nice huh?" she asked.

Mordred nodded with a soft smile on her face, "Yeah." she answered.

Arturia turned away, "I told you that it would be worth giving someone a shot. Also dinner is almost ready. We're having tacos tonight." she called over her shoulder.

Nearly instantly, the younger blonde shot to the table. The older blonde couldn't help but be amused by her child's actions.

* * *

 **Chapter complete. Took a bit longer than expected because I had to remove and replace some things. Hopefully people are actually aware of these and not expecting updates on the previous one-shots. I might make a community for this pairing. If anyone thinks I should let me know. So more Archer/Mordred, but no other pairings this chapter. How would you guys feel if I made a one-shot for Diarmuid/Arturia. Would any of you guys read it? I'd have to pick out a decent setting and stuff, but I could do it since I've been needing some practice on that pairing anyway. I don't really have anything else to say so have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Note

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a quick note I'm writing.**

I just wanted to let the readers of this story to that this story is one of a series of Archer/Mordred one-shots.

These stories include:

 _Blind Date_  
 _House Visit_  
 _Country Ride  
Second Date_

And more that will come out over time.

There is also a separate, but very similar one-shot called _Red Clad Temper._

If you haven't checked the others out but you are a fan of one or more of these then I recommend you do so. I will not be updating these stories because like I said, they are one-shots.

 **Expect more one-shots or maybe a two-shot soon. Have a great day everyone and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**

* * *

UPDATE: Diarturia Date is also part of this series. It takes place between Country Ride and Second Date. However, it is not necessary to read for understanding of the plot of this series.


End file.
